


the story (never) ends

by MiaouMiaou



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Character Death, Little drabble thing, Post Campaign, Sad, basically how the party dies, darn elf lifespans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaouMiaou/pseuds/MiaouMiaou
Summary: After saving Arrak, the party grow old.They pass on after living their lives and telling their stories.





	the story (never) ends

Jiutou is the first to die, of course, shortly after they met. Elora had been there when it had happened, and it had been one of the most terrifying moments of her adventure. But she had come back. And Cam died a lot, always coming back to life with a golden glow of hair and usually a bad pun or clever whip.

Cam was the first one to really die. He was human, and older than Reynard. Less careful about his health as well. When they split off, he had gone off on his own for a while before settling down in Talis’Val with some of the companions they had made along their journey. Elora visited often, and Reynard was close by as well. Jiutou kept near Korak when she wasn’t off exploring the world and saving people. Thus, Cam was rarely lonely. But he was human, and he got old while Elora stayed relatively young. She had lived for over a decade before Cam was born even, and she would live for a few more.

Cam died peacefully in bed, with his friends around him. They had all known it was coming, and by then, Jiutou and Reynard were getting older too. Trellimar came as well, looking older but not overly so. Elora hoped Cam was in Arborea, as he had hoped to be ever since their visit. She hoped he was reunited with everyone he had loved who he had lost along the way.

Reynard passed next, telling an exaggerated story of their adventures and triumphs. He smiled and told Elora and Jiutou that he’d continue to fight monsters and do good even in the afterlife.

Elora held Jiutou’s hand as she passed. Little was exchanged in terms of words between the two of them, but Jiutou’s last words were “Thank you, Miss Elora. For everything.”

Elora cried after each and every one. She spent time with Nalistri and her parents now, and went on some adventures every once and awhile when problems popped up or she just felt like it. She visited Arborea from time to time, finding Cam there sometimes, and sometimes not, but he always smiled. Jiutou was there as well, mentoring young monks alongside Master Guanyin. She sometimes appeared old, and sometimes young. Regardless, Elora enjoyed their time together, sharing tea and stories and reminiscing.

Trellimar died earlier than he should have, but still centuries after the rest of their companions, and though Elora hadn’t stayed in touch as well as she had wished, she was by his side and he took his last breath. Granamyr nuzzled her hand as she let go of Trell’s, and then the pseudo dragon slowly faded away, off to join his master in the afterlife.

Elora died centuries later, watching more wars come and go, but all were smaller than the one she had won with her friends. She didn’t pass alone, her children and friends from the spire by her side. She smiled as she left the mortal plane. Her story was done. Their story was over.

But there were thousands more to come after.

**Author's Note:**

> Elf lifespans are cruel. Tieflings live a little longer than humans, but elves live into their 700s, and that kind of sucks.  
> So I wanted to write a little thing because I guess I was in a sad mood or something and wanted to write sad things.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I can be found over at [chat-miaou](http://chat-miaou.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as always!


End file.
